1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a pharmaceutical material or composition having antimicrobial or antibacterial, and anti-nematode activities, and strains of chitinolytic microorganisms or bacteria for producing such a pharmaceutical composition. More particularly, this invention is concerned with an anti-microbial composition or anti- nematode agent, which includes as an effective component chitosan that is obtained by decomposing chitin from the integument of crustacea, such as a crab shell, while utilizing a culture of the chitinolytic microorganisms, or which includes a culture liquid that is obtained by cultivating the chitinolytic microorganisms.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years, the integument of crustacea, such as a crab shell, has been chemically treated to provide chitosan which serves as a very useful substance. In the conventional chemical treatment, the integument of crustacea (crab shell) is initially decalcified, and the decalcified integument is then deproteinized with a protease or 1% alkali solution to provide chitin. Then, chitin obtained was deacetylated in a 40% aqueous alkaline solution to thereby provide chitosan. The thus obtained chitosan is one of rare natural basic polysaccharides, and is used as a drainage or sewage flocculant, for example. It is recognized that chitosan is also useful when applied to a thread used for surgical operations, an artificial skin or a fertilizer.